


Out of Hope, Out of Time

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Universe, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Gwen was desperate for a child.





	Out of Hope, Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot Drabble Prompt: #372:bingo-round 1- mistletoe  
Author's Notes: Written for the bingo challenge. The Druids believe that mistletoe given in drink will impart fertility to any animal that is barren and that it is an antidote to all poisons.

Merlin said no, more than once. It was dangerous, but Gwen was desperate. 

He hadn’t realized she’d gone to the Druids until Arthur came grumbling about cold beds and women’s troubles, his cheeks flaming, but Merlin pretended indifference. Arthur would’ve gone after Gwen, dragged Camelot back into another Purge. Merlin couldn’t allow that.

Later, he found Gwen, delusional, shivering in her old hut. She kept moaning, “They promised, they promised it would work.”

But no sign of a child.

Every month she tried again. Every month, childless.

When she finally conceived, Merlin knew it was Lancelot’s.

He never told Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
